Amigos, Amigos, Amores a Parte
by Cherrry-Bomb91
Summary: Para Nora Grey, uma garota centrada e totalmente estudiosa, não pode evitar algumas circunstâncias em sua vida. Tendo uma melhor amiga intrometida e uma prima vadia, não era o suficiente para que a sua vida fosse uma tremenda confusão, pois de quebra seu melhor amigo Patch , a deixava de cabelo em pé. O que Nora fará quando Patch lhe propor uma aposta? [PATCH E NORA]
1. Prólogo

**Capítulo 1 – Prólogo.**

 **AMIGOS, AMIGOS, AMORES A PARTE**

 **E** u sempre gostei da calmaria de minha vida. Da minha escola maravilhosa. Da minha mãe que era um amor de pessoa. E de minhas amigas que eram as melhores do mundo.

Eu poderia acabar com esse diálogo, que demonstra o quanto a minha vida era perfeita, caso se tudo o que eu disse agora não fosse um monte de mentiras.

A minha vida era mais agitada que a _Time Square_. Minha mãe mal parava em casa depois da morte de papai. Para poder nos sustentar ela começou a trabalhar numa empresa de leilões Hugo Renaldi, coordenando leilões de bens e antiguidade em toda costa leste, e com isso ela viajava muito, ficando alguns dias fora da cidade a cada semana.

Minha escola era uma merda, as aulas eram tão entediantes que eu acabava colocando meu sono em dia em algumas matérias, e por muitas vezes sendo acordada com um toco de giz na minha cabeça, que o professor tacava em mim.

Minhas amigas são duas: minha melhor amiga, Vee, viciada em dietas, chata, intrometida, e totalmente sem noção. E minha prima totalmente vadia, Mercie, que sempre me coloca em cada enrascada com seus encontros que sempre acabava num fiasco e eu sempre tinha que resgatá-la, para a bonita sair em grande estilo.

Mesmo com tudo isso acontecendo em minha vida, que por muitas vezes me fazia entrar em crise adolescente, não posso deixar de mencionar o meu maior causador de problemas na minha vida. Meu melhor amigo e vizinho.

Seu nome é Patch, bom era como ele gostava de ser chamado, pois odiava seu nome de batismo. Ele era legal, chato, folgado, e terrivelmente irritante com seu ego maior que um campo de futebol. Lindo, charmoso e totalmente cativante, mas era um verdadeiro cafajeste de primeiro escalão.

Nossa amizade é sólida, quase intacta, pois crescemos juntos e somos amigos desde que eu me entendo por gente, assim como Vee e Mercie. Sei tudo sobre ele, assim como ele sabe tudo sobre mim. E apesar da metade da escola morrer de inveja e raiva por eu ser a melhor amiga de Patch, eu não via tanta vantagem nisso, pois o mesmo adorava me explorar. E não posso deixar de lado o fato que eu só vivia em confusão por sua causa, o que por muitas vezes eu acabava de castigo e sem mesada.

Mas diante tudo isso e de sempre prometer para mim mesma que nunca mais iria na onda dele, eu sempre caía em sua pilha. E dessa vez não foi diferente em aceitar mais uma de suas ideias estúpidas.

Decretou que iria me conquistar em uma semana.

Ele havia cismado comigo de repente, pois eu nunca dei bola para suas investidas sem graça, ou as suas cantadas nojentas, mesmo que por várias vezes seja brincadeira. Mas eu senti no dever de aceitar. Queria quebrar a sua crista, deixá-lo arrasado com o seu ego irritante lá embaixo. Eu queria mostra para ele que eu não era uma garota qualquer, e muito menos as vadias que ele pegava.

E esse foi o meu grande erro. Um erro tão grande que se tornou quase mortal, pois nunca passou pela minha cabeça que ele fosse jogar tão baixo, usando todas as coisas que ele sabia de mim, contra mim.

Seu jeito diferente e totalmente ousado estava começando a me convencer, pois se ele não estava sendo verdadeiro naqueles momentos únicos e especiais, ele era um ótimo ator.

E tudo o que se passava pela minha cabeça era pedir para que a semana passasse o mais rápido possível, pois a situação estava ficando tão crítica que estava saindo do meu controle.

Pois eu estava me apaixonando por Patch, mas não tinha ideia dos seus sentimentos por mim. E se ele ganhar essa aposta, eu realmente estava ferrada.


	2. Amigo Abusado

**Capítulo 2 – Amigo Abusado.**

 **AMIGOS, AMIGOS, AMORES A PARTE**

 **O** dia estava excepcionalmente lindo e ensolarado, diferente dos dias frios e chuvosos que faziam em Coldwater. Os raios do sol batiam em meu rosto e faziam meus cabelos castanhos parecerem ruivos e brilhantes. Mas o que deixava aquela cena ainda mais radiante aos meus olhos, era o meu pai que estava a uns cinco metros longe de mim. Ele sorria, enquanto as covinhas apareciam em sua bochecha, e seus cabelos castanhos esvoaçavam diante da brisa gostosa e suave que passava.

Meu pai de alguma forma havia voltado. Ele _estava_ vivo.

Não pude evitar que meus olhos lacrimejassem, enquanto uma onda de felicidade me consumia por dentro. Não entendia como ele estava ali, pois eu sabia que ele havia morrido. Eu havia chorado em seu túmulo, havia ficado quase um ano em luto por perdê-lo. Mas de alguma forma - que eu não sabia -, ele tinha voltado. Ele estava a minha frente, naquele campo florido e perfeito.

Tomei um impulso e corri até ele que abria os baços, me esperando que eu o abraçasse. Meu coração batia tão forte, eu estava estonteante de alegria. Tudo o que se passava em minha mente naquele momento era abraçá-lo e dizer para ele o quanto eu senti a sua falta, e que ele não era para me deixar nunca mais, pois de agora em diante nós iriamos ser uma família completa novamente.

Mas de repente, senti alguma coisa me fazendo parar abruptamente no meio do caminho. Olhei para o céu que se formava algumas nuvens brancas, e pude ver uma pena cair lentamente e suavemente. Estendi minhas duas mãos para frente e a aparei. Fiquei maravilhada com o tamanho que ela possuía, um pouco maior do que meu antebraço, e era tão preta que se tornava azul na claridade. E com isso me distraí. Segurei-a pelo cabinho cinza, percebendo algumas réstias de sangue na ponta. Passei meus dedos da minha outra mão por toda sua espessura, sentindo o quanto ela era macia e sedosa.

Sorri, erguendo meu olhar para frente, mas não encontrei meu pai. Meu sorriso morreu. Senti um aperto no peito, enquanto eu girava o meu corpo, olhando para os lados a sua procura, mas deparei-me com outro visual de cenário. O campo florido não existia mais, dando lugar a um cemitério com lápides empoeiradas e velhas. O chão estava sujo, cheio de folhas secas e galhos secos de árvores que haviam caído. O céu agora era enublado e cinzento, e o frio que fazia agora, deixava minha pele gelada.

Voltei meu olhar para frente, dando de cara com a lápide de mármore. Meu coração falhou uma batida quando vi o nome HARISON GREY - AMIGO, MARIDO FIEL, E BOM PAI entalhado na lápide.

Minhas pernas enfraqueceram. Caí de joelhos em frente à lápide de meu pai. _Não pode ser._ Eu não estava acreditando. Eu vi meu pai agora pouco. _Como?_ Meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar, e desta vez era de decepção e angustia.

Senti uma presença ali, subi meu olhar do nome entalhado de meu pai no mármore para os pés que estavam em cima da lápide. Meu cenho franzia com tamanha grosseira dessa pessoa que ousava ficar em pé na lápide de meu pai. Meu olhar continuou subindo, fitando agora a calça preta de um tecido grosso, estava sem camisa, deixando todo aquele peitoral definido a mostra. Surpreendi-me quando meu olhar chegou ao rosto.

Era impossível não reconhecer aquele rosto quadrado, a boca com os lábios finos estava numa linha reta, os olhos mais negros quanto um mar de trevas, e os cabelos pretos e bagunçados deixava as mexas caírem por sua testa.

Patch estava em cima da lápide de meu pai, e o que mais me impressionou eram as asas negras que ele possuía nas costas. Ele estava parecendo uma pintura de um anjo demônio naquele cenário meio gótico.

Minha boca se entreabriu num espanto, enquanto minha garganta estava seca demais para que eu conseguisse pronunciar alguma palavra. Eu estava excepcionalmente chocada.

O vi descer da lápide com toda maestria, e se agachou a minha frente. Seu lábio esquerdo curvou-se lentamente num pequeno sorriso malicioso. Seus olhos desviaram para a minha mão, que segurava a pena negra. Ele a tomou de mim. E antes que eu dissesse alguma coisa em protesto, ele levou a pena até o meu nariz e começou a fazer cocegas.

Ri com aquele ato idiota, tentava afastá-la com a mão, mas Patch insista com a pena que passava pelo meu nariz.

— _Para._ — dei um tapa em sua mão, tombando o meu corpo para trás desajeitadamente.

As risadas que Patch dava agora eram sonoras, fazendo-me franzi cenho, e ele continuou.

— _Para!_

— Acorda dorminhoca. - senti um hálito em meu ouvido, enquanto meu nariz sentia alguma coisa macia o suficiente que me fez espirar.

Passei minha mão no nariz e espirrei mais uma vez antes de abrir meus olhos e dar de cara com ninguém mais e ninguém menos do que Patch a minha frente com um sorriso totalmente debochado nos lábios segurando uma pequena pena preta.

— Ahh! — meu grito saiu estrangulado, e sentei-me num rompante na cama, encostando as minhas costas na cabeceira e puxando automaticamente o cobertor até o meu pescoço.

Eu havia me assustado com aquele ser estupidamente lindo no meu quarto.

— Patch? O que faz aqui? - minha voz saía histérica, tentando entender o que aquele infeliz fazia ali.

Ele estava de pé ao meu lado, e seu sorriso só aumentou com meu estado incrédulo como eu olhava,

— Te acordado? - ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvio do mundo.

Franzi o cenho.

Ele caminhou até a minha janela e abriu as cortinas de blackout, deixando a claridade entrar no meu quarto. Fechei meus olhos automaticamente, colocando o braço neles e os tirei lentamente, me acostumando com a claridade.

— Mas o que...

— Está na hora de acordar e ir para escola - ele me interrompeu, voltando sua atenção para mim. -, temos um trabalho para ser apresentado hoje, e eu preciso dessa nota para passar.

Eu o olhava totalmente incrédula, ignorando aquele pequeno e irritante detalhe de que ele conseguiria aquela nota nas minhas custas.

— Como você entrou aqui?

— Pela porta. - ele respondeu de uma forma como seu eu fosse débil.

Por um instante desviei meu olhar para seu perfil. Estava vestido todo de preto, e com aquela camisa do AC/DC que eu havia lhe dado no natal ano passado. Ele sempre dizia que ela era a sua favorita e eu sempre o via vestido com ela.

Franzi o cenho novamente, voltando ao foco.

— Patch, a porta estava trancada com três trancas. - minha voz saía cautelosa, procurando na minha mente que eu realmente havia trancado a porta. Eu sempre checava duas vezes antes de dormir, e tinha absoluta certeza de que eu tinha trancado a porta. Sempre fazia isso quando estava sozinha em casa, pois minha mãe viajava muito com o leilão.

— Suas trancas não são tão boas assim. - ele deu de ombros, abrindo o pequeno-porta joia que estava encima na minha cômoda.

 _Curioso._

Eu sabia que minhas expressões eram incrédulas. Patch às vezes tinha seu lado sinistro, e abrir portas trancadas, fazer ligações diretas em carros era uma dessas _qualidades_ dele.

— Pare de mexer nas minhas coisas! - ralhei, deixando a coberta de lado e levantando da cama, mas logo me arrependi.

Ele me fitou de cima a baixo com aquele olhar avaliador enquanto aquele sorriso nojento se abria em seus lábios. Não pude deixar de ficar envergonhada com o meu pijama das meninas superpoderosas, totalmente ridículo, e sem contar que ele estava meio que furado nos lados.

— Que sexy. - seu olhar parou nos meus, e vi a zombaria que estavam neles. Minhas bochechas ficaram coradas, de vergonha e constrangimento, principalmente raiva.

— Sai do meu quarto! - o empurrei em direção a minha porta que estava aberta.

— A TPM chegou cedo hoje, foi? - ele questionava, olhando vez ou outra para trás, enquanto eu o rebocava porta fora do quarto.

— Não. Foi você que estraga o meu sonho maravilhoso aparecendo nele, e invade a minha casa. - parei na porta do meu quarto o fitando de cenho franzido.

Logo cedo e eu já estava me estressado com aquela criatura que estava mais bonito que o normal. Deus, por que o senhor me deu essa desgraça linda como amigo? Por quê?

Patch arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Anda sonhando comigo, Nora? - lentamente o canto de sua boca erguia-se para cima, num sorriso estupidamente malicioso.

— Babaca. - fechei a porta na cara dele, sentindo os poros do meu corpo agitado.

— Anda logo que eu estou morrendo de fome. - sua voz saía abafada do outro lado da porta.

Bufei, irritada o suficiente para dizer alguma coisa e ser rebatada por aquele ser. Bom isso é o que ganho ser a melhor amiga de Jev Antony Cipriano. As garotas da escola morrem de inveja de mim por ser a melhor amiga dele, mas eu não via muita vantagem nisso. Patch me explorava e sempre me metia em encrencas, o que resulta por muitas vezes ficar de castigo e sem mesada.

Minha mãe Blythe, trabalha numa empresa de leilões Hugo Renaldi, coordenando leilões de bens e antiguidade em toda costa leste, e com isso ela viajava muito, ficando alguns dias fora da cidade a cada semana. E mesmo achando que ficar sozinha por muitas vezes fosse solitário, também tinha as suas vantagens. Eu podia sair à noite e voltar à hora que eu bem entendesse, mas eu tinha que sempre ficar em alertas nas ligações que mamãe dava para saber se tudo estava bem e se eu ainda estava viva.

Abri meu guarda-roupa e procurei o que vestir; um jeans skinny desbotado, uma camiseta cinza de manguinhas da Colcci que comprei no shopping mês passado, e meus tênis. Joguei a roupa em cima da minha cama bagunçada e abri o meu quarto dando uma olhada no corredor. E para o meu alívio, nem sinal de Patch, mas eu podia ouvir o barulho da televisão lá embaixo. _Abusado._

Corri até o banheiro e o tranquei, fiz minha higiene e tomei um banho rapidinho, mas não molhei os cabelos, eu tinha feito uma chapinha neles ontem.

Voltei para o meu quarto e me arrumei, coloquei um pouco de brilho vermelho nos lábios, e um pouco de rímel nos cílios, deixei meus cabelos soltos, mas eu mantinha uma liga cor-de-rosa no pulso caso eu quisesse prendê-los.

Peguei minha mochila que estava num canto no chão, meu celular e saí do quarto. Desci as escadas e logo pude ver a figura de Patch totalmente largado no meu sofá, mexia no celular com a televisão ligada, sua mochila estava jogada ao lado do sofá.

— Você é muito folgado, sabia? - questionei, parando ao seu lado e joguei propositalmente minha mochila em sua barriga.

— Ei. - ele levantou seu olhar para mim, tirando a mochila de cima de si e a colocando ao lado da sua, no chão.

Ignorei-o e caminhei até a porta da frente, percebendo a porta fechada com as três trancas. Franzi o cenho e voltei até ele.

— Como você entrou aqui? - cruzei os braços. - A porta está trancada.

Pude vê-lo abaixar o celular mais uma vez e sentar no sofá, para depois ficar de frente para mim. E mesmo sentindo-me pouco incomodada com a invasão do meu espaço pessoal, eu não mudei minha postura e o encarei com a minha cara séria.

— Eu entrei pela porta de trás.

— Mentiroso.

Ele soltou um sorriso debochado.

— Ela está aberta.

Aberta?

Patch se postou atrás de mim, e levou suas mãos até meus ombros e começou a massageá-los.

— Você está tensa, Nora.

— Eu não estou tensa.

— Vai ficar com cabelos brancos logo cedo.

— Eu já falei que não estou tensa. - tentei virar para trás, mas ele não deixou. Me rebocou até a cozinha enquanto massageava meus ombros.

— Vamos fazer alguma coisa para a gente comer. - ele disse quando entramos na cozinha, me soltei de seu aperto, afastando-me dele.

Eu sabia muito bem que esse _Vamos_ quer dizer: _Vai fazer alguma coisa para eu comer._

— Por que você não come na sua casa? Você me explora. - comentei enquanto abria a geladeira procurando alguma coisa para poder preparar.

— A minha mãe saiu com o novo namorado ontem e até agora não voltou, esqueceu que tem um filho para alimentar.

Revirei os olhos. Peguei os ovos para uma omelete e uma caixinha de suco, fechando a geladeira com o pé, e o fitei sentado na cadeira com uma cara de indiferente.

A relação de Patch com a senhora Cipriano não era das melhores, e o fato dele nunca ter conhecido o pai não ajudava muito. Eu entendia a mãe dele em certos pontos, pois ser mãe solteira não deveria ser fácil, ainda mais quando não tinha o apoio da família e do pai do filho que havia sumido sem deixar rastros. Patch não a achava uma péssima mãe, mas ela era liberal demais e de alguma forma isso meio que estragava o relacionamento deles. Ele não teve a atenção e os puxões de orelha quando devia. Sabia que Patch sentia falta disso, falta de ser cuidado.

— Você tem que saber se cuidar sozinho. - murmurei.

— Mas não importa, tenho _você_ para cuidar de mim.

Olhei para ele, e pude ver seu sorriso canalha. A sua indireta não havia me pegado de surpresa, pois aquilo era normal ele dizer para mim, entre outras indiretas que ele jogava e que eu fazia questão de ignorar. Sabia que ele fazia aquilo de brincadeira, mas para quem não sabia de nossa relação de amizade pensava outra coisa.

Terminamos de tomar o nosso café, e se eu disser que foi em paz eu estaria mentindo. Patch me perturbava, me zoava, e me deixava maluca.

O que eu fiz de errado para ter um amigo assim Deus?

Pegamos nossas mochilas e destranquei a porta da frente e saímos por ela, realmente a porta estava trancada e até esquecei de conferir a de trás. O Jeep Commander estava estacionado de frente para a minha casa, apenas sentei-me no banco do carona e ele foi para banco do motorista, e logo estávamos seguindo em direção ao colégio.

— Terminou de fazer o nosso trabalho? - ele perguntou fitando a rua à frente.

— _Meu_ trabalho você quer dizer, não é? Por que você não me ajudou em nada. - Uni as sobrancelhas. - Onde diabos você estava ontem?

— No fliperama do Boo.

Fliperama do Boo era um local onde pessoas que não tinham nada para fazer frequentavam. Eu só tinha ido aquele lugar uma vez para nunca mais. A música era barulhenta e fazia os ouvidos doerem, o cheiro de charuto impregnava o local, quase fiquei com câncer de pulmão com a quantidade de fumaça que inalei só por acompanhar Patch por alguns minutos.

— Jogando de novo?

Patch era meio que viciado em jogo de baralho, ele apostava muito e às vezes ficava tão focado no que fazia que passava dias socado lá naquele lugar, e faltava dias de aula, o que resultou nas sequências de notas vermelhas no boletim e estava a um passo de ser reprovado mais uma vez.

\- Consegui dois mil dólares. - ele me olhou de solaio e sorriu, voltando sua atenção para frente novamente, virando à esquerda.

— Isso não é vida, e você sabe disso. - falei, olhando para o lado da minha janela. - Você tem que focar nos estudos e pensar em entrar numa faculdade.

Ele não respondeu, ele sabia que eu estava certa.

— Você não vai ter uma Nora sempre que precisar ou explorar.

— Desde quando eu te exploro?

O fitei, arqueando a sobrancelha. Ele não me olhava.

— Quer que eu mostre a lista? - meu tom era irônico.

E foi aí que o carro entrou na área reservada para carros e estacionou. Tirei o cinto e abri a porta do Jeep, mas fui impedida de sair quando patch segurou o meu braço, me fazendo olhá-lo. Sua expressão era séria, me olhava tão intensamente que senti alguma coisa no estômago.

— Eu vou mudar.

Sua mão no meu braço apertou mais. Desviei meu olhar do dele. Não conseguia manter meu olhar no seu olhar felino.

— Eu espero que sim. - mordi o lábio por um instante e o fitei, agora com determinação. - Mas espero que você mude por você mesmo e não por que eu estou pedindo.

E com isso, me soltei de seu aperto e saí do carro sem olhar para trás e fui procurar as minhas amigas que estavam perdidas por aí.


	3. Amigo Canalha

**Capítulo 3 – Amigo Canalha.**

 **AMIGOS, AMIGOS, AMORES A PARTE**

 **N** ão demorei para encontrar Vee. Ela estava conversando com alguns integrantes do Ezine - o jornal da escola -, e isso me fez lembrar do documento que teria que entregar para eles da matéria que fiz sobre a nova comida da cantina. Eu havia detonado a cozinheira na minha matéria, e eu não estava nem aí, a comida estava péssima.

— Olha o que temos aqui? - disse Vee quando me notou se aproximando do grupo, fazendo a atenção dos outros se voltarem para mim.

— Oi gente.

Variei meu olhar de Vee para Darlene, Jennifer e Ryan. Eles me cumprimentaram e logo Jennifer se manifestou:

— Nora, você já escreveu a sua matéria da cantina?

— Uhum. Vou levar no intervalo.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e fitou Vee.

\- Não se esqueça de que hoje temos uma reunião com os colunistas do esporte.

— Eu não vou esquecer.

— É para eu ir também? - perguntei, fazendo Jennifer me olhar.

— Não será preciso. - anui com a cabeça e voltou a fitar Vee.

\- Depois da aula.

— Eu já falei que eu não vou esquecer. - repetiu Vee, num tom pouco rebelde.

Os três se afastaram em passos rápidos para dentro do colégio.

— Garota chata, não é à toa que finge ser loira. - ela resmungou enquanto revirava os olhos.

— Vee, só para você ficar ligada, você é loira.

Ela pousou seus olhos verdes cheios de rímel em mim.

— Mas acontece que a Jennifer é loira falsificada e eu sou totalmente natural.

Ergui uma sobrancelha, e apoiei todo o peso do meu corpo na minha perna direita.

— E o que você me diz sobre aquela caixa da Beautiful Color que estava encima da sua cômoda semana passada?

—Shiii! - ela pôs o dedo indicador sobre os lábios, aproximando seu rosto do meu. - Isso são questões para se manter abafadas e trancadas a sete chaves.

Suspirei enquanto revirava os olhos com o desajeiro de minha amiga totalmente pirada.

— E aí, qual a boa? - ela começou, quando começamos a entrar nos domínios do colégio.

— Não tem boa nenhuma.

Ela me olhou de ombro.

— E o cachorro do seu amigo?

Vee tinha o prazer de demonstrar o quanto ela detestava Patch, e essa rixa deles dois não vinha de agora. Vamos dizer que Patch era um pouquinho cruel quando criança e Vee era sempre o alvo principal, pois na época Vee era toda rechonchuda e fofinha, mas isso não a livrava de certos apelidos como: Bolo fofo, almondega, rolha de poço e aí se vai. Sem deixar de contar que sua vida no fundamental fora um verdadeiro inferno devido ao meu amigo.

— Está por aí. - murmurei, enquanto paramos em frente aos nossos armários.

— Na moral Nora, eu não entendo como você consegue ter Jev Antony Cipriano como amigo. - abri o meu armário e a olhei, ela estava a dois armários longe de mim.

— Nossas mães são amigas.

Aquilo não era mentira, devido à amizade de nossas mães e de uma sempre ir à casa da outra, contribuiu para que eu e Patch tivéssemos uma amizade, e que ficava mais sólida no decorrer dos anos.

Vee tirou um livro de lá de dentro e fechou o armário e me olhou.

— Mas isso não conta. Minha mãe é amiga da prima da sua mãe e nem por isso eu engulo a Mercie.

— São coisas completamente diferentes. - tirei meu livro de matemática do armário. - Você e Mercie não se suportam desde que vocês entendem por gente. - tranquei o armário e olhei para Vee. - E mesmo que Patch seja uma má influência, ele tem suas qualidades.

Vee soltou uma risada descrente.

— Você tem que rever sua lista de amigos...

Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois uma voz eufórica a interrompeu:

— Nora!

Olhei para trás, a tempo de ver Mercie vindo com passos rápidos em cima daqueles saltos altos e naquela roupa minúscula de Líder de torcida. Podia fazer frio ou fazer sol, pois ela nunca abandonava aquele uniforme. Não sabia como ele tinha coragem de andar por aí com aquele pedaço de pano, pois roupa aquilo não era.

Escutei Vee resmungar ao meu lado. Ela e Mercie nunca se deram muito bem, e o fato de uma suportar a outra e ficar respirando o mesmo ambiente por mais de vinte minutos é devido a mim.

Mercie Millar é a minha prima de terceiro grau, nossas mães são primas e seu pai Hank Millar era o melhor amigo de meu pai e isso contribuiu para que crescêssemos juntas. E apesar de Mercie ser uma verdadeira vadia, eu gostava dela e de seu humor sarcástico.

— Nossa, até que fim te achei. - ela disse parando a nossa frente, enquanto tomava o fôlego.

— Que cara de desespero é essa? - virei meu corpo todo para ela.

— Você tem que salvar a minha vida. - ela pôs suas duas mãos nos meus ombros, fazendo aquele drama que só ela sabia fazer.

Franzi o cenho.

— Por acaso quebrou a unha? - comentou Vee, atraindo um olhar furioso de minha prima.

— Fica na sua, Orca, que eu não estou falando com você.

Não precisou demorar muito para que as bochechas de Vee inflassem vermelhas, seu cenho franziu de imediato devido ao insulto sobre o seu peso. Era difícil fazer as pessoas entenderem que Vee não era gorda e sim curvilínea. Minha amiga cresceu, e com o tempo ganhou altura e perdeu aquele pesinho extra, deixando-a com um corpão de dar inveja a qualquer um. Mas sempre tinha aquelas pessoas que ainda via em Vee aquela imagem de garota baixinha e retrucada, e Mercie era uma dessas pessoas.

— Como e que é? - a voz de Vee saiu alta o suficiente para atrair olhares para nós. - Repete de novo se você for mulher, sua vadia de quinta!

— Chega vocês duas! - dei um basta, ficando no meio do fogo cruzado. - Eu mal cheguei na escola e tenho que ouvir briguinhas bestas de vocês? Fala sério!

Vee olhou para mim e apontou para outra que também estava com uma expressão zangada.

— Foi essa daí que adora encher o saco dos outros.

— Olha bem para mim e ver se eu estou dando confiança para você...

— Dá para as duas parar! - me intrometi de novo, variando meu olhar de uma para outra. - O que foi Mercie?

Ela desviou o olhar metralhador de Vee para mim.

— Você fez o trabalho de física?

— Fiz por quê?

— Você pode colocar meu nome?

Ergui minhas sobrancelhas para cima. Mercie era outra que amava me explorar.

— Sinto muito, mas estou fazendo com o Patch.

— O quê? — a voz estridente de Mercie fez com que meus ouvidos doesses, escutei uma risada de Vee.

— Esqueceu que eu estava fazendo com ele? – tentei lembrá-la

Ela murmurou alguma coisa que não entendi enquanto sua expressão entrava em desespero.

— Estou ferrada. - ela resmungou.

— Você não estava fazendo com o Dirlan? - perguntei.

— Estava, mas aquele imbecil estava pensando que era para ser entregue semana que vem e não hoje. Quase o matei agora pouco.

Mercie estava mesmo irada com Dirlan.

— Não posso fazer nada, desculpe.

Ela estalou a língua.

— Tudo bem, vou tentar dar um jeito nisso. - aquilo foi tudo que ela disse antes de se afastar.

Vee soltou uma risada, totalmente debochada.

— Quero só ver o que ela vai fazer para apresentar o trabalho.

— Também quero saber.

As aulas se passaram normalmente, tive o primeiro tempo de matemática, e o segundo de física, onde apresentei o trabalho junto com Patch. Apesar de ele ter pegado o conteúdo em cima da hora para dar uma lida antes de apresentar, até que ele foi bem. A única coisa que fazia Patch ficar com aquelas notas baixar no boletim era desinteresse, pois ele era bem inteligente.

Mercie por um milagre divino conseguiu se encaixar numa dupla com Eliot Saunders. Não sei o que ela fez para conseguir isso, pois pelo pouco que conhecia de Eliot, ele era certinho demais para deixar alguém tirar vantagem de seu esforço. Mas também conhecia Mercie para saber que quando ela queria, ela conseguia dar nó em pingo d'água. E eu nem quero imaginar o que ela fez para conseguir entregar esse trabalho e ter uma das notas máximas da sala.

Depois dessa aula cheia de trabalho tive mais duas pela frente antes de tocar o sinal do intervalo. Peguei as pautas com a matéria que fiz e fui para o último andar, lá ficava o laboratório de química, a biblioteca e a sala reservada do Ezine.

Não demorei em entregar a pauta da matéria que fiz na cantina, e logo já estava no refeitório comprando alguma coisa para comer. Um sanduiche natural de peito de peru e uma garrafinha de suco de laranja. Passei o olhar pelo local com as mesas cheias, procurando se via algum sinal de Vee, mas nada.

Vi Mercie do outro lado do refeitório, ela me olhou e sorriu de um jeito que tinha aprontado alguma, e fez um gesto de que queria falar comigo depois. Apenas assenti e voltei minha rota de procurar algum lugar para me sentar.

— Ei.

Olhei para a minha esquerda e vi Patch sentado numa mesa pouco afastado, ele estava sozinho o que era pouco estranho, já que ele sempre estava junto de seus amigos barulhentos ou estava em algum canto agarrando uma garota.

Aproximei-me e sentei na cadeira a sua frente, depositando a minha bandeja em cima da mesa.

— O que faz sozinho aqui? - perguntei, olhando de rabo de olho.

Ele engolia um pedaço de pizza que havia colocado na boca.

— Comendo.

Revirei os olhos.

— Isso eu estou vendo. - abri a garrafinha de suco e escutei uma pequena risada dele. - Mas estou perguntando do fato de não estar junto de seus amiguinhos.

— Quis passar o intervalo com a minha amiga. Não posso?

Ergui meu olhar para cima e pude ver o pequeno sorriso torto em sua boca. Revirei os olhos e dei um gole do meu suco.

— Patch.

Nós dois olhamos ao mesmo tempo para uma garota que estava em pé, ao nosso lado. Se eu não me engano ela era do terceiro ano, não sabia seu nome, mas ela fazia parte das líderes de torcida, já que ela estava com o mesmo uniforme curto que Mercie usava.

— Posso falar com você? - ela perguntou.

— Você já está falando.

A garota parecia pouco desconcertada com o descaso de Patch e de sua expressão de indiferente.

Ela lançou um olhar para mim como um _Vaza_ e olhou novamente para Patch.

— A sós.

Patch uniu as sobrancelhas e comecei a me levantar, mas ele me impediu com a mão no meu pulso, e voltou a olhar a garota.

— Pode falar.

A expressão da garota parecia desgostosa com o ato de Patch de me fazer participar da conversa. Não discuti sua ordem, apenas me mantive no meu lugar, pois não estava afim de procurar outro lugar para passar o intervalo.

Foquei minha atenção no meu sanduiche e apenas escutei o que a garota queria.

— Você ficou de ligar para mim e até hoje estou esperando.

— Acabei perdendo seu número, foi mal. - a resposta estava na ponta da língua.

Fiz menção de revirar os olhos com aquela desculpa totalmente esfarrapada dele. Não entendia como essas meninas ainda corriam atrás dele sabendo o quanto ele era descarado.

Não era preciso olhar para a cara da garota e saber que ela tinha tirado as mesmas conclusões.

— Então nós podemos fazer algo essa noite.

Patch coçou a cabeça com um dedo.

— Ashley...

— É Lana. - ela o corrigiu, sua voz estava pouco abalada.

Patch fez uma careta.

— Isso! - murmurou. - Não vai dar, tenho coisas importantes para fazer.

— O quê? - a voz da tal Lana agora estava alterada.

Estou prevendo que isso não vai acabar muito bem.

— Fala um pouco mais baixo, está chamando atenção para cá. - Patch disse com uma voz calma, fazendo Lana o olhar descrente.

— Você está de sacanagem, não é? Você não pode fazer isso comigo depois de tudo que a gente fez.

Patch bufou, passando o olhar por todo o refeitório, impaciente, até voltar o olhar para ela.

— O que você quer que eu faça? Que te peça em namoro? Desculpe te decepcionar, mas eu não sou esse tipo de cara que se amarra em relacionamentos.

A expressão de Lana estava em choque depois desse fora, algumas pessoas até olhavam para cá, e isso só aumentou a humilhação daquela garota.

Num ato rápido Lana pegou a minha garrafinha de suco e entornou tudo em cima da cabeça de Patch.

— Ei. - reclamei do meu suco jogado fora enquanto via Patch se levantar da cadeira totalmente molhado com o meu suco, abrindo os braços para evitar que não molhasse mais.

— Você é louca! - ele ralhou, metralhando a garota com o olhar.

— Isso é para você deixar de ser idiota. - ela rebateu antes de dar as costas e sair do local.

Apenas fiquei olhando para ele, estava passada com suas atitudes cretinas.

— Merda! - ele murmurou, passando a mão na camiseta preta, tentando tirar um pouco daquele líquido, mas sem sucesso.

— Custava você ser menos grosseiro com a garota? - perguntei, medindo meu tom.

Ele me olhou.

— O que você queria que eu dissesse? - ele sentou-se na sua cadeira. - Só assim elas saem do meu pé.

Soltei uma risada incrédula, balançava minha cabeça para os lados.

— Então por que você pede o telefone se não vai ligar?

— Eu nunca pedi telefone algum. Ela que me deu. E foi ela que decidiu que eu ligaria.

Eu o olhei totalmente descrente.

— Você é inacreditável. A cada dia que passa você fica pior.

— Você diz como se eu fosse alguma espécie de vilão. - ele disse, nada abalado com que eu disse. - Eu nunca prometo compromisso depois que transo, e muito menos corro atrás de alguma mulher. Elas que vem até mim. Eu só pego o que me é oferecido.

Não acreditava que estava escutando aquilo. Eu não estava escutando aquilo. Sei nem por que ainda me surpreendia com ele, sabia que Patch sempre será assim.

— Você é um canalha, e da pior espécie. - levantei-me da cadeira, não iria mais ficar escutando as barbaridades dele.

— Ei, para onde vai? - ele se levantou também.

Ergui meu olhar para ele.

— Estou indo para sala. Eu já vi o bastante vindo de você. - dei as costas e comecei a me afastar, mas parei e o olhei novamente. - Ah, você me deve um suco.

Não fiquei para ver a sua reação e muito menos dei ouvidos a seu chamado. A minha cota de Patch havia espirrado naquele dia.


	4. Amigo Confuso

**Capítulo 4 – Amigo Confuso.**

 **AMIGOS, AMIGOS, AMORES A PARTE**

 **O** sinal do término das aulas havia tocado. Ajuntei as minhas coisas na mochila e saí da sala, dando de cara com Patch. Ele estava de braços cruzados, com as costas encostadas na parede e fitando o chão.

Ele sempre me esperava para irmos para casa juntos, pois eu precisava de sua carona. Mas ao invés de me esperar no carro - como todos dos dias ele fazia -, ele resolveu em esperar ao lado da minha sala. Acho que é devido por eu estar brigada com ele.

Revirei os olhos e continuei caminhando, pude perceber que ele havia me notado. Patch não disse nada, apenas me seguiu em direção à saída do prédio até o estacionamento, onde estava o seu Jeep Commander. Escutei o som do _bip_ e as portas destravaram. Abri a porta e sentei no banco do passageiro, logo Patch sentou-se ao meu lado, jogando sua mochila no banco de trás.

Não demorou para que eu fosse alvo de seus olhos negros.

— Vai ficar sem falar comigo até quando? - sua voz soou pelo carro, quebrando aquele silêncio tenso que havia entre a gente.

Não respondi.

Ainda estava irritada com a canalhice dele. Sei que não era da minha conta o que ele faz ou deixa de fazer, mas alguma coisa dentro de mim se remexia incomodada. E aquilo era irritante.

Ele suspirou.

— Sobre hoje mais cedo...

— Não quero saber disso. - o interrompi, e fitei-o rapidamente. - A vida é sua, e você faz dela o que bem entender.

— Então por que você está irritada desse jeito? - senti uma leve irritação em sua voz.

— Eu estou com dor de cabeça, e tudo que eu quero é chegar logo em casa, pode ser? - minha voz alterou-se mais do que devia. Realmente estava com um pouquinho de dor de cabeça e isso era consequência de minha irritação.

Patch não disse mais nada, mas escutei um resmungado antes de ligar o carro como; _estar de TPM_. Apenas ignorei e virei meu rosto para o lado da janela.

Não demorou para que o carro tomasse a avenida, e pouco tempo depois entrar em nossa rua e parar em frente à minha casa. Tirei o cinto, abri a porta e saí sem dizer nada. Patch também não fez questão de puxar assunto e arrancou o carro para sua casa.

Parei em frente à porta da minha casa e comecei a revirar os bolsos da minha mochila a procura das minhas chaves, e logo as encontrei, enfiei na fechadura. Estranhei quando percebi que a porta estava destrancada. Levei minhas mãos até a maçaneta e a abri.

Assim quando pus os pés dentro de casa escutei um barulho que vinha da cozinha. Franzi o cenho, jogando a mochila no sofá da sala e caminhei até o local, e para o meu alívio e surpresa, encontrei minha mãe tirando coisas de dentro da geladeira.

— Mãe?

Ela ergueu seu corpo para cima e me fitou, para logo depois um sorriso surgir em seus lábios.

— Oi querida.

Sorri e fui até ela e abracei. Eu sentia falta dela quando estava ausente.

— Não sabia que chegaria tão cedo. - falei quando nos separamos.

— Houve alguns imprevistos e adiantamos algumas coisas, e consegui uns dias a mais para ficar em casa.

Sorri mais.

— Isso é muito bom.

Peguei a jarra de água que estava encima da mesa e derramei o líquido no copo.

— Como vai à aula. - ela quis saber, levando alguns legumes até a pia para lavá-los.

— Foi bem, a mesma coisa de sempre. - respondi depois que tomei um bom gole de água, escorando meu quadril na mesa. - Apresentei um trabalho hoje e deu tudo certo.

— Que bom, minha filha. - ela respondeu sem me olhar.

— Quer uma ajuda?

Ela virou sua cabeça um pouco para trás e sorriu.

— Não, está tudo sob controle.

— Chegou que horas?

— Umas dez da manhã.

— Deu tudo certo no leilão?

— Sim, graças a Deus. - ela olhou para mim por um segundo. - Faturamos mais do que o esperado.

— Que bom. - sorri comprimido. - Então, já que não quer minha ajuda eu vou subir e tomar um banho.

— Vá sim, daqui a pouco o almoço está pronto.

Apenas assenti e saí da cozinha. Peguei minha mochila que estava na sala e subi para o meu quarto.

À tarde até que passou rápido depois que tomei o banho e almocei. Fiquei um tempo com minha mãe na sala escutando ela dizendo sobre o trabalho e me ouvido relatar como tinha sido a minha semana. Fiz meus deveres de casa e falei com Vee pelo telefone. Ela estava irritada, pois um garoto bateu na traseira no Neon dela quando ela estava indo para casa.

Quando era por voltas das oito da noite resolvi arrumar meu guarda-roupas que estava uma bagunça. Eu podia escutar as risadas da minha mãe no telefone enquanto passava pelo corredor, completamente falando com suas amigas.

Tirei todas as minhas roupas e as joguei em cima da cama e logo comecei a arrumar àquela bagunça. Encabidei minhas roupas novas em ordem de cor, eu tinha esse tipo de mania. Separei algumas roupas que eu não queria para doação, e dobrei outras para colocar dentro da gaveta.

Eu estava tão entretida no que eu estava fazendo que não percebi o movimento lá fora, e a única coisa que lembro foi o barulho na minha janela, me fazendo dar um pulo de susto. Levei minha mão no coração que batia forte quando virei meu corpo todo para trás, podendo ver Patch entrando pela minha janela.

Arregalei meus olhos e minha boca se entreabriu enquanto via ergui seu corpo, já no meu quarto e depois me fitar.

— Patch? - minha voz havia saído surpresa, mas logo a minha expressão se fechou, franzi o cenho. – Cara, qual é o seu problema? Por que você não usa a porta? Quer me matar do coração aparecendo desse jeito?

— Percebi que a sua mãe está em casa, e está um pouco tarde, não quis incomodá-la. - ele disse com um tom totalmente despreocupado e aquele maldito sorriso malicioso nos lábios começou a me irritar. - Aliás, eu gosto de renovar minhas entradas.

Apenas revirei meus olhos, e o folgado se jogou na minha cama. Aquilo era comum entre a gente, também fazia a mesma coisa quando entrava no seu quarto, claro que eu não pulava a janela como ele fazia.

Dei as costas para ele e continuei a arrumar o guarda-roupas.

— Ainda está zangada? - ele quis saber.

— Não. - respondi sem o olhar, arrumando as roupas na gaveta. - Sua mãe já chegou do encontro?

— Chegou hoje à tarde e trouxe o cara à tira colo. - escutei ele bufar baixinho. - Saí de lá antes que eu veja coisa que eu não queria.

Olhei para ele e sorri ironicamente.

— Está com ciúmes?

— Fala sério. - ele revirou os olhos. - Só acho o cara um babaca.

— Então me fale qual namorado da sua mãe que você não ache um babaca?

Ele colocou as duas mãos atrás de sua cabeça e fitou o teto.

— Eu só não quero que ela saia machucada no final. - ele murmurou, mas consegui escutar.

Virei todo o meu corpo em direção a ele e não pude deixar de sorrir. Mesmo que Patch não demonstre muito ou finja não está nem aí pelos namorados da senhora Cipriano, ele só estava sendo o que todo filho é com uma mãe solteira, protetor.

— Mas você vai estar com ela a consolando se isso acontecer. Eu sei que você vai.

Seus olhos desviaram para mim, negros e intensos, e por um segundo me senti diferente. Mas antes que eu desviasse o olhar, Patch desviou o seu primeiro, ficando sentado na minha cama e trazendo em suas mãos a minha calcinha.

Aquele momento parecia ter ficado em câmera lenta, quando ele fitou o que tinha em suas mãos, pegando a outra ponta, fazendo com que a calcinha ficasse esticada, mostrando a estampa do logo do Super-Homem no meio.

— Isso aqui que é sexy. - a voz debochada de Patch entrou pelos meus ouvidos

Antes que o ataque cerebral me atingisse, eu corri e arranquei minha calcinha de suas mãos.

— Me dê isso!

Senti meu rosto quente de vergonha, enquanto dava as costas para ele e marchava até a minha cômoda, jogando a maldita calcinha lá dentro. Eu pude escutar a gargalhada nojenta de dele, me fazendo ficar mais irritada.

— Idiota. - ralhei, tentando ignorar aquele ser que havia se jogado mais uma vez de costas na minha cama enquanto ria.

Peguei o meu tênis que estava no chão e não pensei duas vezes e joguei nele. Patch segurou antes que acertasse seu rosto.

— Uou. - ele sentou na cama, jogando o tênis no chão. - Você está muito agressiva, Nora.

— Patch, vai embora!

Ele se pôs de pé e veio até mim, parando a minha frente.

— Você está me expulsando? - ele disse com aquele tom seduzente, passando o polegar no meu queixo.

— Tô. - dei um tapa em sua mão e me afastei, mas Patch segurou meu pulso e me puxou contra o seu corpo.

Meu inconsciente entrou em alerta.

— Patch eu não gosto desse tipo de brincadeira. - minha voz saiu rápida enquanto pousava minha mão em seu peito e o empurrava para trás, sem sucesso.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu.

 _Perto demais._

— Tem medo de mim, Nora? - seu tom era baixo, porém firme, seus olhos negros fitavam os meus.

— Eu não tenho medo de você. - consegui fazer com que minha voz saísse firme. - Eu só não quero que me confunda com uma de suas vadias.

Seu cenho franziu.

— Eu nunca pensei que você fosse uma.

— Então por que você toma esse tipo de atitude de me agarrar como se eu fosse uma? Eu não gosto desse tipo de brincadeira.

— Nem tudo é brincadeira. - ele declarou com a voz firme e séria.

Senti minha garganta secar, e prendi a respiração por um segundo.

— E então o que é? - sussurrei.

Eu estava me sentindo estranha, era difícil tentar ignorar aquela sensação diferente quando ele ficava próximo. Patch fazia com que meu controle psicológico se esvaísse como um vento, e eu detestava perder o controle.

Seus olhos ficaram mais negros, podia sentir sua mão direita segurando firme o meu quadril, me impedindo de escapar. Meu coração estava descontrolado e o cheiro de menta com o toque amadeirado contribuía para que minha mente desse sinal de falha.

Eu não entendia Patch, realmente não o entendia.

Senti o aperto de sua mão de meu quadril se afrouxar, assim como no meu pulso. Ele se afastou de mim, dando as costas e se aproximando da janela.

— Deixa para lá. - ele murmurou. - Nos vemos amanhã.

Sem nem ao menos me olhar, ele colocou o pé na janela e pulou para baixo, me deixando com uma cara de taxo e curiosa para saber sua resposta.


End file.
